Best Friends
by Lisa.W
Summary: This is about Seifer and Zell being kids. Zell/Seifer so please don't read it if you don't like it. Please r & r *Complete !!*
1. Default Chapter

Title : Prologue

Series : Best Friends

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little and it's about their friendship so that means it isn't really yaoi because they are to small for that and everything but in the end it will be a Seifer/Zell.

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Prologue

The little blond boy didn't know what had come over him. One moment he had been playing with his little sister in the garden and the next blood was covering his face. Blood of his little sister. She was laying quietly on the grass. Then his father had come and had shouted for his mother. Then he had been picked up but had fallen when he had heard a big boom. His father was lying on top of him and he tried to push his father of but he was to weak. He heard his mother scream his name and he tried to answer but all that came out of his mouth was a muffled help. He had started to cry when his mother had found him and had got him out underneath his father. He saw tears on his mothers face and he tried to hold tight to her when she started to run. He looked at the big white house and the two bodies on the ground covering green with red. Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He didn't want to see it anymore but all he saw when closing his eyes was his father's eyes. His father had been scarred for something while running towards him. The little blond boy was tired and tried to sleep but he couldn't he couldn't fight off the little face with big blue eyes that belonged to his little sister. He fell asleep eventually.

The little boy woke up when his mother stopped running. 

'Zell' The boy looked at her and started to cry.

'Mommy what was that'

'Zell listen you have to go' 

'Why mommy?' He felt lost again. Was his mommy leaving him to? 

'You have to find a woman called Matron' 

'Matron…'

'Yes find her and tell her my name' Zell looked at his mother when she pushed something inside his hand. 'Give her this medallion and tell her it's from Rina Veliera' 

'But mommy'

'Please Zell do as I say' 

'Yes mommy' Rina started to cry. 

'Now go Zell I love you remember that'

'I love you mommy' The little 7 year old boy walked away from his mother. Without looking back. His father had told him that looking back brought bad luck. He heard a shot and a scream. He closed his eyes and started to run. Run towards the place he knew he had to go. The lighthouse. 

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Please tell me if I should continue this

please


	2. A little angel

Title : A little angel

Series : Best Friends

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little and it's about their friendship so that means it isn't really yaoi because they are to small for that and everything but in the end it will be a Seifer/Zell.

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A little angel

'Seifer don't be such a bully' 

'Oh come on Quistis' Both where glaring at each other until Matron came in the middle. 

'Both of you stop it, Seifer go to your room' Seifer looked at her with open mouth. 'Quistis you are going to my room' 

'But Matron'

'Now' Quistis ran upstairs and Seifer towards the door at the left of the living room. Selphie and Irvine looked at each other.

'Matron'

 'Are you mad' Matron smiled.

'No of course not Selphie, Irvine' They both smiled nodded and ran away. 

'Help me' Matron looked at the blond boy and ran towards him. 

'O my god what happened' _Give her this medallion and tell her it's from Rina Veliera_

'This is from my mother' Zell gave her the medallion and closed his eyes. 'Rina Veliera' Then he passed out. 

Seifer looked true the window and then he looked at the boy on the bed again. Maybe he wanted to be his friend…he sure hoped so. Zell opened his eyes and looked around.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Seifer what's yours' 

'Zell' Seifer walked towards the bed and sat down on it. 

'Do you want to be my friend' Zell nodded and tried to smile. 

'Yes' 

'How are you feeling?' Seifer laid a hand upon Zell's head and frowned. 'Your really hot maybe you should sleep'

'I just woke up'

'Then sleep some more' Zell bit on his lip. 

'But I don't want to be alone' Seifer smiled.

'I'll protect you' Zell closed his eyes. 

Zell had been sleeping for almost 3 days and Seifer was getting worried. What if he never woke up again? He bit on his lip.

'Zell' He whispered in the younger boys ear. Zell didn't react. 'Zell' 

'Seifer what are you doing?' 

'I think he is dead' Selphie looked at him in shock. 

'Noooo that can't be' Selphie jumped on the bed and looked at the boy. 'He looks like a angel'

'How would you know ever met one?'

'I saw them in books'

'Oh'

'I think he is pretty' Seifer bit on his lip.

'Boys can't be pretty' Selphie frowned.

'Why not?'

'Because there boys' Both stared at Zell who had finally woken up.

'Did we wake you?' Zell looked at Seifer and shook his head.

'But I still think you are pretty' Zell blushed. 

'Leave him Selphie' Selphie smiled.

'I am Selphie and you?'

'Zell'

'Angel Zell' She stood up and walked towards the door. 'Goodbye Angel' Then she was gone.

'Don't pay to much attention to her…she had an accident a couple of years ago…'

'What kind of accident?' Zell frowned.

'I'll tell you 2 things. Her head and the table' Zell winced.

'That must have hurt'

'Oh she didn't feel it she passed out' He bit on his lip feeling kind of sorry for the girl. 

Matron looked at the two blondes that where watching television with the rest of the children. Seifer never had friends and this boy had befriended him in just a couple of days. She bit on her lip. She had to talk to Zell about Rina.

'Zell' He looked at her with big blue eyes. 'Could I talk to you for a minute'

'Sure Matron' Zell stood up followed by Seifer. 

'Alone means without you Seifer I'm sorry' He nodded and looked at Zell then he walked towards his room. Matron and Zell went outside and then she turned to Zell.

'Zell this will hurt a lot but we have to talk about your parents' Zell's eyes began to tear. 'What happened to them'

'Daddy had some friends and they came for dinner…mommy didn't trust them and told me and my little sister to go play outside and we did' Zell looked at the ground. 'Then my sister was shot by someone and my daddy came running towards me but they killed him to…my mommy told me to find you so you could protect me'   
'Did they all die' Zell started to cry and nodded. 'Oh I am so sorry Zell' Matron took him in he arms and he kept crying. Both didn't realise that Seifer had been watching them from his room. He closed his eyes. 

'I swear Zell I will always be there for you…always'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Please Review


	3. Friendship and Love

Title : Friendship and love

Series : Best Friends

Author : Elisheva 

Email : Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating : PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little and it's about their friendship so that means it isn't really yaoi because they are to small for that and everything but in the end it will be a Seifer/Zell.

Notes : If my grammar sucks then I can't help it Sorry !!

            I want to thank Fira for giving me advise so : Thank you ^_^

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Friendship and love

Seifer looked around and then he turned to Zell. 'I think this is a great spot' 

 'I don't want to fight you' Zell sniffed and walked over to Seifer.

'Zell stop being such a cry baby, and by the way its just a game' 

'I don't want to fight you, and I won't Seifer' Zell sat down in the flower field and looked up at Seifer. 

'Zell please' Seifer sat down next to him. 'Why don't you wanne fight me?' 

'It's not nice to fight' He looked at Seifer. 'My parents…their were killed in a fight' He started to cry. 'I don't want to die Seifer and I don't want you to die'

'I won't die and neither will you' Seifer embraced him and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

'If you don't want to fight, Zell' Seifer smiled. 'Then we won't'

'Thank you Seifer' The blond boy was still crying and Seifer frowned. 

'Why are you still crying?' Seifer held him closer.

'Sorry' Zell tried to get up.

'No Zell no, don't be sorry, never be sorry' Seifer smiled and grabbed Zell's arm to pull him down again. 'When there is no reason to be sorry' 

'Seifer' Seifer looked at the smiling Zell. 'You are my best friend'

It was Seifer's birthday and he was now becoming 15. Zell smiled at his friend and looked around the room. There weren't much people just the gang and Matron. Cid and a girl with black hair who reminded him a lot of a model or just a doll. Zell walked over to Seifer knowing he had to tell Seifer what he needed to tell him since he was 12 now he was 14 and he still didn't really have the courage. Zell looked at his blond friend and smiled.

'Seifer I need to talk to you' Seifer nodded.

'All right' Seifer looked around like he was looking for someone but Zell didn't care he had to talk to Seifer and he had to talk now. 

'Now' 

'Now? But the party'

'Please Seifer' 

'All right' Seifer sighed. Zell started to walk towards the beach and Seifer followed him. 

Seifer looked at the girl with black hair while they left. She smiled at him and waved. Seifer smiled back and then he looked at Zell. The blond seemed to be nervous and Seifer couldn't help but wonder why? They where still friends, right? They were on the beach and Zell turned around to look at Seifer.

'Seifer' Zell bit on his lip and looked at the ground. 'I need to tell you something and I didn't really know how but I just have to' 

'Well tell me' 

'I love you Seifer' Zell looked at him. 'I really love you and I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost' 

'I don't know what to say Zell' Seifer took his hands in his. 'I really like you, maybe even more then just like. But I cerise our friendship and…' Seifer looked at him. 'The girl with black hair…her name is Rinoa…she's my girlfriend'  

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Please Review


	4. Going back home

Title: Zell Dincht

Series: Best Friends

Author: Elisheva (Lisa)

Email: Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating: PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little. Seifer/Zell

Notes : I want to thank my beta reader Marcie !! Thanks. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Zell looked around. It was quiet and peaceful and…somehow it was familiar. 'Let's go to the inn.'

Selphie nodded. 'Sounds good.' 

Zell couldn't quite place it but he had been here before…

They walked towards the hotel. Zell heard children laughing and looking at him. This place had something and he didn't know what. It made him feel different…like he belonged here. Like this was his home. 

'Come on Zell.' 

Zell looked at Selphie and followed her to the inn.  

'What can I do for you?' The man smiled at Selphie and Zell. Selphie started to talk to him and Zell started to walk around. He stopped at a portrait of a woman. Zell frowned. She looked familiar, like had seen her before…somewhere but he didn't really remember. 

'Who is this?' Zell turned around and looked at the man.

'That is Rina Veliera.' The man looked at the portrait and shook his head. 'She lived in this hotel almost all her life but when the war came, and she was killed…together with her husband and daughter… her son was never found.' He looked at Zell. 'It really is a sad story.' 

'I know her.' Zell looked at Selphie. 'I have seen her before…I know I have.' 

Selphie walked towards him and looked at the woman. 

'Um Zell she kind of looks like you.' 

The man joined them. 'The girl is right, you do look a lot like her'

Zell looked at those big blue eyes and something inside his mind started to open up. He started to remember. He heard screams, saw blood, felt nothing but pain. 

'She told me to go to Matron… she gave me the medallion.' 

Selphie frowned and looked at him. 'What do you mean Zell?'

'I need to talk to Matron.' Zell started to run out of the hotel and didn't hear Selphie screaming, telling him to come back.

Seifer looked around. 'Zell.' He kept looking but Zell was nowhere to be found. 'I need to talk to you.' He heard a door slam and then he heard someone call Matron's name. 

'Zell.' Seifer looked at the blond boy and smiled. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Where is Matron?' Zell started to walk towards the beach.

'Didn't you just hear what I said? I need to talk to you.' Seifer grabbed his arm.

Zell turned around. 'Sorry Seifer.' Zell looked at him. 

'Did you mean what you said?'  

'That I love you?' 

Seifer nodded. 

'I love you more then anything Seifer.' 

'But…why?'

'I don't know Seifer…because you were my friend, because you were there when I needed you, because you were you.' Zell looked at the ground and bit on his lip. 

'I think that I…love you but I don't want to loose you.' 

Zell smiled. 'You wont Seifer and whatever happens we will always be friends' Seifer smiled. But what would happen now…was it true? Would they stay friends?. Whatever happened ?.

'Matron I need to talk to you.' Zell looked at her and bit on his lip. 'What was my mother's name?' 

Matron looked as calm as she always has. 'Rina Verliera' She stood up and walked towards the closet. He had been right. The woman on the portrait was his mother and she had died. Matron gave Zell the medallion and sat down next to him on the bed. 'Your mother wanted you to give me this when you first came here.'

'Why didn't you tell me before, Matron?'

'Because I didn't know if you where ready…but now you have found out yourself, that means you are ready.' 

Zell looked at her and didn't know what to say anymore.

'She loved you so much and she feared for your safety and that is the reason you wanted to come here' Zell nodded. 'They were all killed…' Matron looked at the ground. 'You should go back to Balamb… to find out more about your past.'

'But I can't just go there, can I?' Zell looked at her.

'Maybe you should go to Garden.'

'Balamb Garden?' Zell stood up. 'But I can't I need to stay here…with Seifer.'

'Seifer is going to Balamb Garden to. But a year after you that is that's all.' 

Zell shook his head. 'No, I don't want to go.'

'Think about it Zell, you could find out about your own family.' Matron took his head in her hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 'You have been like a son to me Zell but your family doesn't really include me… you have to find out what happened to them… find out who you really are.' She left him in the room. 

Zell looked out the window 'But I already know who I am. I'm Zell Dincht and that is the only one I want to be.' 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*


	5. Zell Dincht

Title: Zell Dincht

Series: Best Friends

Author: Elisheva (Lisa)

Email: Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating: PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little. Seifer/Zell

Notes : I want to thank my beta reader Marcie !! Thanks. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Zell looked around. It was quiet and peaceful and…somehow it was familiar. 'Let's go to the inn.'

Selphie nodded. 'Sounds good.' 

Zell couldn't quite place it but he had been here before…

They walked towards the hotel. Zell heard children laughing and looking at him. This place had something and he didn't know what. It made him feel different…like he belonged here. Like this was his home. 

'Come on Zell.' 

Zell looked at Selphie and followed her to the inn.  

'What can I do for you?' The man smiled at Selphie and Zell. Selphie started to talk to him and Zell started to walk around. He stopped at a portrait of a woman. Zell frowned. She looked familiar, like had seen her before…somewhere but he didn't really remember. 

'Who is this?' Zell turned around and looked at the man.

'That is Rina Veliera.' The man looked at the portrait and shook his head. 'She lived in this hotel almost all her life but when the war came, and she was killed…together with her husband and daughter… her son was never found.' He looked at Zell. 'It really is a sad story.' 

'I know her.' Zell looked at Selphie. 'I have seen her before…I know I have.' 

Selphie walked towards him and looked at the woman. 

'Um Zell she kind of looks like you.' 

The man joined them. 'The girl is right, you do look a lot like her'

Zell looked at those big blue eyes and something inside his mind started to open up. He started to remember. He heard screams, saw blood, felt nothing but pain. 

'She told me to go to Matron… she gave me the medallion.' 

Selphie frowned and looked at him. 'What do you mean Zell?'

'I need to talk to Matron.' Zell started to run out of the hotel and didn't hear Selphie screaming, telling him to come back.

Seifer looked around. 'Zell.' He kept looking but Zell was nowhere to be found. 'I need to talk to you.' He heard a door slam and then he heard someone call Matron's name. 

'Zell.' Seifer looked at the blond boy and smiled. 'I need to talk to you.'

'Where is Matron?' Zell started to walk towards the beach.

'Didn't you just hear what I said? I need to talk to you.' Seifer grabbed his arm.

Zell turned around. 'Sorry Seifer.' Zell looked at him. 

'Did you mean what you said?'  

'That I love you?' 

Seifer nodded. 

'I love you more then anything Seifer.' 

'But…why?'

'I don't know Seifer…because you were my friend, because you were there when I needed you, because you were you.' Zell looked at the ground and bit on his lip. 

'I think that I…love you but I don't want to loose you.' 

Zell smiled. 'You wont Seifer and whatever happens we will always be friends' Seifer smiled. But what would happen now…was it true? Would they stay friends?. Whatever happened ?.

'Matron I need to talk to you.' Zell looked at her and bit on his lip. 'What was my mother's name?' 

Matron looked as calm as she always has. 'Rina Verliera' She stood up and walked towards the closet. He had been right. The woman on the portrait was his mother and she had died. Matron gave Zell the medallion and sat down next to him on the bed. 'Your mother wanted you to give me this when you first came here.'

'Why didn't you tell me before, Matron?'

'Because I didn't know if you where ready…but now you have found out yourself, that means you are ready.' 

Zell looked at her and didn't know what to say anymore.

'She loved you so much and she feared for your safety and that is the reason you wanted to come here' Zell nodded. 'They were all killed…' Matron looked at the ground. 'You should go back to Balamb… to find out more about your past.'

'But I can't just go there, can I?' Zell looked at her.

'Maybe you should go to Garden.'

'Balamb Garden?' Zell stood up. 'But I can't I need to stay here…with Seifer.'

'Seifer is going to Balamb Garden to. But a year after you that is that's all.' 

Zell shook his head. 'No, I don't want to go.'

'Think about it Zell, you could find out about your own family.' Matron took his head in her hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 'You have been like a son to me Zell but your family doesn't really include me… you have to find out what happened to them… find out who you really are.' She left him in the room. 

Zell looked out the window 'But I already know who I am. I'm Zell Dincht and that is the only one I want to be.' 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*


	6. One Day

Title: One Day

Series: Best Friends

Author: Elisheva (Lisa)

Email: Lisa.Withoos@wxs.nl

Rating: PG-13

Disc : It's from Square nothing is mine

Summary : This is a story about Zell and Seifer when they are little. Seifer/Zell

Notes : I want to thank my beta reader Marcie !! Thanks. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Seifer looked at the note that Zell had left him. 

_Dear Seifer,_

_I'm sorry but I have to go. I don't know when or if I will come back._

_I want you to know that I lover you and that I will never forget you_

_I wished I could've told all of this to you myself but I couldn't_

_I was chicken…sorry. _

_Please keep in mind that I will always be your friend and that_

_I will always be at your side. _

_Yours forever Zell._

'Zell…how could you' Seifer felt angry started to run. He didn't know where he was going to but he just needed to get away. Zell had left him just like that. Why?

It was cold in Balamb but Zell didn't care. He was in the library of Balamb Garden and was looking if he could find something about his family. 

'Hello.'

Zell looked up. 'Hi.'

'I'm Tara.' The girl sat down next to him. She smiled. 'Can I help you?'

'No not really.'

'Oh well if you do need my help I'm around.' She smiled and Zell nodded. 

'…' He didn't notice her leave. He looked at the book in his hands and sighed. The words didn't reach him, he was thinking about his family. 

_They where killed so many  years ago…when I was 7 years old…and I didn't even know. Zell felt tears in his eyes. He had never known his family…the only family he had ever had were Matron, Seifer, Selphie and the woman who had took him in when he went to Balamb. Those were the only people in his life who he truly loved. He closed the book and left the library. _

He wanted to forget all this. He didn't want to know about his life he didn't want to be the son of a dead woman he didn't even knew. He wanted his orphanage family. He just wanted to be Zell not someone without parents. It was too complicated for him he was just a normal guy. Zell stopped and bit on his lip. But he couldn't go back to the orphanage he had to stay here…in Balamb Garden. 

Seifer didn't stop running until the night fall. He sat down on the ground in the middle of nowhere, and he looked up at the stars. 'Zell where are you…I have to find you' Seifer stood up again. 'I love you Zell…I need you' Seifer wished Zell had been there so he could have heard Seifer say those words. But Zell wasn't, and Seifer started to freak out. Maybe he would never see him again. He looked up at the stars and hoped that somewhere Zell was looking at them too. And that was the only thing he could do… hope that one day they would see each other again. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

That's it...the end

That's sad...

Tell me if you want a sequel ??


End file.
